


How Thomas And Anxiety Became Friends (Rewriting)

by Crazybluepajamas



Series: Breaking Boundaries And Rules [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Male Friendship, The main light sides seem bad at first but they aren't, Virgil is breaking rules, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybluepajamas/pseuds/Crazybluepajamas
Summary: There was a strict rule between all sides of Thomas Sanders. Do not reveal yourself to the host. Virgil just happens to break this rule.





	1. And... WHO ARE YOU?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter A. 
> 
> Anxiety makes a huge mistake.

Chapter 1: And.. who are you?!

“Anxiety, you know that you are testing rules that have been in place for years.”

“Why do you guys get absolute authority of what goes on here?” Anxiety argued back to the annoying half personification of creativity. “I’m not even going to break your rules, it’s just unfair that you three get to choose these things first!”

“We were here first!” The prince yelled back with a surprising amount of determination that Anxiety was sure would shake the living room if voices could do that type of damage. It was intimidating though he would stick strong in what he was doing.

“Hardly,” he bitterly replied, “that’s just an excuse.”

“Anxiety,” an emotionless voice of Logic said from the archway that lead into the kitchen, “perhaps it would be best for you to to go back to your room. Both of you should be allowed time to cool off.”

“Will you answer my question?” Anxiety glared at the glasses wearing man who stood tall with perfect posture.

“Anxiety,” Mortality frowned walking into the room with a cookie in hand. He seemed to be approaching to put a hand on him in an effort to calm the situation down. 

“Whatever,” he said backing away so he could disappear. 

Anxiety blinked and he was back alone in a different room. Of course he was never important enough to have an answer to his question. He knew that they were only waiting for the day that he broke a rule so they could send him off to the others. Though he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t thinking about it. The Duke and Deceit would always be more accepting even if they likely now had a grudge against him. But then he had the whole ordeal about the fact that he had no idea of what would lie on that other side.

That was probably the most nerve racking part of that whole plan which made him even reluctant to try. It just seemed like a bad plan, even if it did mean that he would have people to actually talk to. Was that even worth it? Probably in all honesty it really wasn’t. Why would he want to be with people if his situation was worst? Though maybe his issue was that he was more nervous about a reaction from his old friends. 

Anxiety looked around at the room he had brought himself to and saw that it seemed to be a replica of Thomas’s house. The man that was his host and the one that he was never going to see outside of his mind. This was something that he knew for sure as it was probably the most important rule in that list. Though he wasn’t entirely sure how that rule came about he had probably exhausted his ability to argue the subject for a couple days. 

Then he turned to look up the stairs to come face to face with the man himself, then he was on the ground.

“Who are you?!” Thomas yelled jumping up looking at him in a black hoodie lying on the ground. This was a completely terrible thing that was about to happen and he couldn’t even begin to process what was going down. He was so completely screwed about everything that was happening.

“What?” Anxiety said in a daze like manner until he sprung up at a fast pace. Scaring Thomas in the process. “You are not supposed to see me!”

Anxiety noticed Thomas looking up and down likely seeing the resemblance between them. The fact that they could likely be twins was spiking his anxiety and he noticed that. Anxiety knew that he should probably just disappear but he was frozen. That was the worst part about all of this and he wasn’t sure what to do. There was nothing to do about this that wasn’t about to ruin his entire life.

“Thomas,” he cringed at his voice coming out, “could-could you just forget this ever happened?”

“No and who are you? Explain how you got in.” Thomas said with a loud intimidating tone though he knew of the underlying feelings that the man had. 

“Alright then. Well I’m uh - your anxiety,” Anxiety said before cursing himself. This was a terrifying reality that he was finding himself in. 

Anxiety knew that Thomas was obviously thinking that it was some sort of lie as being someone’s “Anxiety” was completely and utterly impossible in his mind. Though he knew that he was claiming to do so and that had to be something crazy to him. That was what he was thinking about and Anxiety knew that he was stressed about all of this. Thomas probably thought that he was about to be robbed and that was horrifying. 

“I should have just said I was robber,” Anxiety spoke in a mummer to himself. 

“You’re my... anxiety?” Thomas spoke in a disbelieving tone and Anxiety pulled his arms close to himself.

“Yeah I know all your fears and stresses! Can I go now?” Anxiety said exasperated and angrily that he had made such a mistake during all of this. This was an absolutely terrible situation that he wished he had never made. He was so completely screwed and he was so dead. Wherever the others were was exactly where he was about to go. Anxiety was never going to be free from what he had just done and this was going to be it.

“No! You have to explain!” Thomas yelled as Anxiety flinched back from the yelling. This was not what he wanted to have happen and it was a completely terrible thing the was going on. That was something that he really was scared of occurring. Though he hoped that he could work something out and get out of this place. He needed to figure out how he was going to explain this. 

“Fine! You should probably sit down though,” he calmly stated.

And that was the beginning of how Thomas and Anxiety became friends.


	2. “No”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety wishes to turn back time.

Chapter 2: N

“So you live inside my head?”

“Basically,” was all Anxiety offered as a response.

“Then if you’re my Anxiety are there others?”

Anxiety was hesitant to respond. Of course he didn’t want to lie to Thomas though the second he knew all Thomas would want to do is meet them. That wasn’t an option because he wasn’t even supposed to see Anxiety in the first place. Anxiety did not want to be in trouble with sides who already didn’t like him. This was the type of situation that would absolutely do that.

“There is others-“

“Can I-“

“But you can’t meet them.” Anxiety continued ignoring the fact that he was interrupted.

“Why?” Thomas asked confused and kinda hurt.

“Because there are rules.” 

“Rules?”

“Section Three in the rule book. ‘Do not interact with Thomas in any manner’” Which was a stupid book Anxiety mused to himself.

“But why?” He questioned

“Because Mortality was worried we would influence you too much. Logic agreed, so it became a rule.” Anxiety explained with a bit of exasperation. 

“I guess I get that? Who are the others?” Thomas said confused but eagerly.

“I’ll explain at a later date.”

“How do I know you will just never come back?”

“Just call for me and I’ll come,” that was all he said.

Anxiety disappeared back into his room. The panic was finally setting into him as he realized what had been done. He had broken a rule, everyone was going to ridicule him. Anxiety knew what had happened to Deceit and the Duke when they broke one of the rules. He did not want that to happen to him.

Anxiety knew he had to stay calm panicking would alert everyone that something was wrong. All he could do was hope that Thomas thought this was crazy and forgot about it. That wouldn’t happen though as Thomas was extremely smart. As evident from how smart Logic was. He had made a terrible mistake.

He knew that agreeing to see Thomas again was possibly the worst idea he had. This whole situation was completely terrible and he wondered how he had gotten to this point. Well of course he knew what had gotten to this point, it just sucked to look back at.

It had been a fight with Princey, one of the creativity sides. Which was never fun. The two could just never agree and they taunted each other regularly. They had gotten so intense that when Anxiety tried to bring himself back to his room, he ended out with Thomas. Now because of that everything in his life was ruined.

Perfect.

Eventually someone came to the door. “Anxiety are you coming out for dinner?” Mortality questioned from outside the door.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety is not doing so well.


	3. “Xylography is definitely a word Logic would use.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas isn’t exactly sure what is happening anymore.

Chapter: X

Thomas was having some doubts about everything in his life. It felt like things had come crashing down around him. His sense of reality fading as he processed this information. His anxiety was personified and apparently so were other parts of himself. How was someone supposed to react to that? Was this a common occurrence? No this would be talked about if it were the case.

So what was wrong with him? Why did he have these personified personalities? What did this mean? As Anxiety explained it seemed like there was nothing wrong with him. Thomas just wasn’t supposed to see him. Apparently it was a rule among them. To make sure they weren’t a big influence on him.

So that meant they had always been here?

Sitting on his bed he stared at the wall in contemplation. Just say my name and I’ll come? “Anxiety?” He said starring at the wall for a few moments. Nothing. So he had hallucinated-

“What do you want Thomas?” Anxiety questioned annoyed as he just appeared.

“Oh! You’re actually real?” 

Anxiety stared in annoyance at the question. “Yes. Is that all you needed Thomas?”

“No! You have to explain more! You said you’d talk.”

“What more can I explain?”

“Everything!”

“You have “sides” of your personality personified.”

“But why me?”

“I don’t know Thomas! You just do!”

“Okay.”

The tense air in the room continued as they stared at each other. Clearly there was more to be said but Anxiety was not budging. It didn’t seem like he would any time in the near future as well. So Thomas dropped the subject despite his curiously towards it. Frustrating the man until he said something was not a great idea. What if he just left and never spoke to him again?

“Are you in trouble for breaking a rule?” Thomas asked.

“Not if the others don’t find out.”

“If they do?”

“I’m not sure myself Thomas. I broke the most important rule. It would be the worst punishment yet.”

“Hey Anxiety?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to watch a video of xylography?”

“What? You know what, xylography is definitely a word Logic would use.”

“So...”

“Sure I’ll watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo new chapter! Guess who had to look up words that start with x.


End file.
